Happy Halloween!
by Texanlady
Summary: For Riyaku and D.S.Anno's "Halloween" challenge on Dokuga: Can one sexy costume bring a reluctant demon lord and a hesitant miko together?


Happy Halloween

'_I thought that nothing she did could surprise me anymore….I should not have jumped to such a conclusion considering the source,_' Sesshoumaru thought in total bemusement as he watched the miko that so thoroughly captured his attention stumble out of the well that connected her to her home.

He had allied with his brother's pack almost a year ago after Naraku made yet another attempt to kidnap Rin. While Sesshoumaru despised his brother and abhorred the thought of having to travel with him he would not allow his pride to get in the way of him protecting what was his. Rin was his ward and he wanted to ensure she had the best protection possible. With Naraku's growing strength, the lengths to which he would go to achieve his goals, and the ever shortening list of allies Sesshoumaru had finally come to the conclusion that in order to defeat the foul hanyou he would need to join with his brother's pack.

Rationally he knew it was the best option. Not only would the additional members that traveled with his brother provide another barrier of protection for his ward when he was otherwise engaged, but he knew that the slayer and miko would provide helpful guidance to Rin on matters that he was less than comfortable discussing. He knew Rin was maturing and soon she would have questions about how her body was changing. He was glad she had built up a relationship with the miko and slayer so that he could abandon the duty to them to explain…_things_.

He also knew that the miko's powers were necessary to track Naraku and to purify his shards when the time came. So nearly a year ago he had approached them with an offer of truce, and despite his brother's caterwauling the miko and her friends had readily agreed. Thankfully the miko went out of her way to smooth the transition of the merging of their packs, but there were times when his brother's stupidity truly astounded him and tested his patience.

Like now…instead of watching over his friends he had gone off to consort with the dead one again; leaving him to take over the duties as alpha. While Sesshoumaru had joined Inuyasha's pack he had made it apparent he did so only for his convenience. He made it very clear to all of them that he was not responsible for their safety and he was only joining them so that he could make use of the miko's skills. However, as the months passed and the miko continued to astound and baffle him with her never ending care, concern, and giving nature he found he became more and more protective over her. She was an enigma to him. She accepted anyone and everyone just as they were, and offered them kindness and smiles. She was unlike any human he'd ever met, and he wondered how his brother could be so foolish as to toss her aside for the false woman that sought only his death. Kagome's courage and loyalty drew him to her, but it was her heart that kept his attention. Just as with Rin Kagome had become something of his to protect. And thus in deference to her fragile human emotions he had come to the aid of her friends more than once to prevent their untimely demise. And of course at times like these when his fool of a brother abandoned his duties to chase after the past he provided protection to them all and became their alpha.

Which is why he'd sat here awaiting the miko's return from her home beyond the well. Since Naraku had stepped up his attacks it had been decided that Kagome would no longer come and go from the well at will. She was always to be escorted to ensure Naraku could not catch her alone. Since Inuyasha had not returned from visiting the dead one he had come to retrieve Kagome and return her to the village.

So it was that he sat beneath a tree facing the well and watched in total shock as Kagome lifted herself over the rim wearing clothes that completely baffled him….and considering he'd watched her traipse about the countryside in that ridiculous get up of hers that was saying a lot. '_What __**is**__ she wearing?_' he wondered as he stood and moved forward to take the larger than average yellow monstrosity she insisted on lugging about. Taking hold of the bag he asked, "Miko…it astounds me that you have managed to find clothes even more inappropriate than those you usually don."

Deciding to ignore his comment Kagome smiled brightly up at the Western Lord and replied, "Hi Sesshoumaru! Thank you for coming…OH! And thanks for getting my bag! You guys are going to love what I've brought! Rin and Shippo are going to be so excited! They'll love Halloween!"

Tilting his head Sesshoumaru inquired, "Halloween? Yes I heard you discussing this with them before you left…however I did not pay close attention to what it meant. Is it some human custom?"

Chuckling Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru lifted her yellow back pack, leaving her to carry the many bento boxes she'd prepared, and fell in line with him as she began to explain the importance of Halloween. "Yes it is a human custom, but one from my time. People here don't recognize it but I thought it might be nice for us to have a little celebration. We've been having such a hard time with Naraku lately that I thought a little down time would be good for us. Especially Rin and Shippo. They don't get near enough time to just be children, and Halloween is really about the kids."

"Hn….and how does one celebrate this "Halloween"? Does it involve wearing clothing such as that," Sesshoumaru asked while indicating Kagome's unusual get up.

Nodding her head enthusiastically Kagome replied, "Oh yes! Halloween is when you dress up as anything you want and then you get candy! You spend the whole night with family and friends laughing and having a good time. It will be great!"

Thinking that Kagome's idea to give the children a little time to play was a good one, but not wanting to voice his opinion out loud, Sesshoumaru asked, "And what are you supposed to be?"

Moving to stand in front of him Kagome pouted, "Can't you tell?"

Letting his eyes roam her body Sesshoumaru took in the fuzzy black ears atop her head, the whiskers painted on her face, the black leather corset that accentuated her luscious breasts, the unseemly mayching short skirt that bared far too much of her creamy legs for his liking, black leather boots, and black tail somehow attached to the shirt. Her eyes were accented with black and blue in some way, and her lips were a bright red. There was no doubt her body had matured over the years, and he could admit he liked the changes. She was a very attractive onna. '_She looks….good,_' he thought but unwilling to voice said sentiment out loud.

During his stay with his brother's pack he had come to appreciate the miko before him in more ways than one. _Really_ appreciate her…and that appreciation had him finding solitude in the woods more than once to _take care_ of that appreciation. However, as she was so clearly hung up on his brother he had never attempted to act on his growing feelings. He was not accustomed to rejection and he would not go looking for it now. Seeing she was waiting for an answer he simply shrugged and said, "I haven't the faintest clue what appearance you are attempting to pull off with such an ensemble."

Stomping her foot petulantly Kagome whined, "I'm supposed to be a kitty!"

"Hn."

Kagome watched in exasperation as Sesshoumaru began walking again; clearly expecting her to fall in line behind him. '_Damn! I was hoping to get at least a tiny reaction out of him!' _Moving quickly to catch up with the inu lord Kagome thought,_ 'I know he's interested in me. I've seen him checking me out from time to time, not to mention I've caught his aura nearby when I'm bathing more than once, but he's never said anything! He can't really still be hung up on that human hating thing can he? I mean with the way he looks after Rin he can't still see humans as beneath his notice!_'

Ever since Sesshoumaru had joined their group Kagome had found her feelings for Inuyasha fading quickly. Not that the Western Lord's arrival initiated it however. Far from it actually. Her feelings for Inuyasha had begun to change long before his brother approached them with a truce. It had been four years since she'd fallen down the well and she just wasn't the same awe struck girl she'd been back then. Life had changed her…but not Inuyasha. He was the same brash, untrusting, insensitive, control freak he'd always been. He was still so hung up on the past that he had never been able to see her. One night after he had left to see Kikyo yet again she had sat in the hot spring and done some serious soul searching. She'd finally decided that no matter what Inuyasha would never move past Kikyo, and no matter what she did she'd never be able to move out of the older girl's shadow in the hanyou's eyes. So she had done her best to put her love for him behind her and focus on being his friend. It had been hard, but once Sesshoumaru had joined them her overcoming her infatuation with the hanyou had progressed quickly.

She'd always been fascinated by Sesshoumaru, and once he'd allied himself with them she'd only become more intrigued by the mystery that was him. '_He acts so cold and uncaring, but he defends Rin so viciously she might as well be his pup. Not to mention he's begun to defend us as well. He has a heart, I've seen it, he just doesn't want anyone to know it's there. And really I can't blame him. He's a lord, it's natural that he doesn't want others to see his weaknesses….but he is a good man._'

It was the man beneath the warrior that so captured her heart. While Sesshoumaru was just as closed off as Inuyasha he left no doubt in anyone's mind about what was important to him and what was not. Rin never had to ask if she mattered to the Western Lord; he proved it time and again when he assured all her needs and most of her desires were met without her ever having to ask.

'_Whenever we come upon a flower field and we're not pressed for time he simply stops and says we are taking a break. He tries to make it look unintentional, but he's not fooling anyone. Whenever Rin mentions that she would love to have some of her favorite berries Sesshoumaru disappears for a few hours and when he comes back he drops them in her food bag on Ah-Un. He's discreet, but I've seen it. He loves her._'

A dreamy smile on her face she thought, '_And I know he cares about me too. When we're traveling and Inuyasha wants to pass the hot springs he stops and orders Jaken to make camp so that I'll be able to have a bath. He acts like it's just so he can annoy Inuyasha, but I know it's not. When I start to get tired of walking he tells me to put Rin on Ah-Un and ride with her so she won't fall off. She always rode alone before, so I know it's not for her. He cares…he just won't admit it._'

Sighing Kagome pondered, '_He talks to me at night when Inuyasha takes off to see Kikyo. He listens to me and even talks about himself sometimes. I know he cares. He doesn't talk with Sango or Miroku. In fact I don't think he really likes them at all, but he likes me. So why won't he do anything with me?_'

Sensing the turmoil in the miko's aura Sesshoumaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and asked, "Something troubles you miko?"

"Do you like me?" Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth with a horrified expression on her face. '_Oh KAMI! I can't believe I asked that! Me and my big mouth!_'

Stilling almost unnaturally Sesshoumaru turned to face the tiny onna fully. Her face was flaming with embarrassment and she looked even more shocked than he at her question. '_She obviously didn't mean to ask me that question, but it was on her mind nonetheless._' Studying her face which was as red as he'd ever seen it he thought, '_Is_ _it possible she wore these clothes to garner my attention?_' Smirking at the notion the Western Lord dropped the bad and stepped towards the girl in front of him and asked, "Are you perhaps trying to gain my attention miko? Did you wear these clothes in hopes I would notice you?"

"I…uh…Sessh…you see…." Kagome shook her head madly as she tried to ignore the overwhelming presence before her. '_Kami he smells good,_' she thought as Sesshoumaru's woodsy scent hit her when he took another step closer.

Scenting the faint tinge of arousal mingle with the miko's normally floral scent Sesshoumaru thought, '_Perhaps she is not so hung up on my brother as I thought.'_ Letting his eyes dip to Kagome's exposed cleavage he said, "Tell me miko…what are your feelings for my brother?"

Shocked at the forthright question Kagome wondered, '_Is that….is that why he keeps his distance? Does he think I still long for Inuyasha?_' Shaking her head, determined to set the Western Lord straight, she replied, "I love Inuyasha…as a friend and brother. I realized a long time ago that there was no future for us. I can't be what he needs and he can't be what I need. All that is between us is trust and friendship…nothing more."

Cocking his head to the side Sesshoumaru trailed a claw across Kagome's collar bone, pleased when her breath hitched and the scent of her arousal spiked, and asked, "And what is it you need Kagome?"

Her head felt light and she worried for a moment that she might actually faint as Sesshoumaru's claw began to trail up over her shoulder before making its way down her arm slowly. "I…uh….I need many things….you'll have to be more specific."

Smirking at her defiance Sesshoumaru pressed, "What do you need in a man little miko?"

'_Wow…straight to the point…he doesn't beat around the bush._' Gathering her courage she looked straight into the amber orbs hovering over her and replied, "I need a man that doesn't live in the past. I need a man that I can trust to be there for me when I need him. I need a man that isn't afraid of his feelings. I need a man that knows what he wants and isn't afraid to take it. I need a man that doesn't act like a boy. I need a man that needs me every bit as much as I need him."

Pleased with her answer Sesshoumaru said, "This Sesshoumaru has always looked to the future…I do not let what was affect what is. This Sesshoumaru never fails to protect what is his. This Sesshoumaru owns his feelings. This Sesshoumaru rarely acted like a boy even in youth, let alone now. This Sesshoumaru has never been afraid to take what he wants…as long as it is there for the taking."

Taking a deep breath Kagome decided it was now or never and replied, "I'm standing right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Capturing her small hand with his larger one Sesshoumaru jerked Kagome against his chest and whispered, "Then this Sesshoumaru admits he needs you…all of you." With that he claimed Kagome's lips in a heated kiss. '_Mmm…she tastes better than I could have imagined._'

'_Kami can he kiss!_' Kagome thought as Sesshoumaru's tongue stroked along hers. She moaned into the kiss when her own tongue scraped along his fangs. The heat of his mouth, the strength of his arms around her, the feel of his hard body pressed against hers, all of it was robbing her of her senses and she was glad his arm was wrapped so tightly around her. Otherwise she would be nothing more than a heap on the ground.

When he knew she needed air Sesshoumaru pulled back and stared into her lust filled eyes. "It will not be easy miko."

Smiling softly and stroking gentle fingers over the magenta stripes on his cheeks Kagome replied, "Nothing worth having ever is."

"We will be hunted."

"Already are."

"Our children will be condemned."

"They'll have us, and one day they'll find others like me that can see beyond prejudice."

"My brother could hate you."

"He made his decision…I've made mine."

"Your home will be lost to you."

"I'll make a new one…with you."

Seeing the determination in her gaze Sesshoumaru nodded his head as he took her hand and retrieved her bag to begin pulling her towards the village. "I shall begin courting you. You will be honored above all."

Feeling giddy Kagome tucked the bento boxes under her arm and stared up at the youkai lord for a moment before she rushed excitedly, "Oh wait! I brought you a costume too!"

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome took the yellow bag from his hand, set it on the ground and began sorting through it. After a few minutes of digging around inside the seemingly never ending depths of the bag she jumped up with her prize and he looked at the objects in her hand with curiosity. "What is that?" Eyeing up the strange objects the Western Lord was certain he would not like the answer to his query.

Holding out the headband with long white ears, the cute whisker and nose, and the white fluff ball tail Kagome said, "You can be a bunny!"

"…."

"Ah come on Sesshoumaru! It's Halloween!"

"Absolutely not."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll be your bestest friend!"

"You will be my mate…and the answer is still no."

Turning Sesshoumaru retrieved the bag and began walking towards the village again as he called back over his shoulder, "But this Sesshoumaru would very much like to see you in such a costume…and _nothing_ else."

Her mouth dropping open in shock Kagome watched a smirk form on Sesshoumaru's lips before he faced forward again. Running forward to catch up to him she laughed, "HENTAI!"

THE END!


End file.
